The disclosure relates to a display having a light-emission device, and an electronic unit provided with such a display.
In recent years, AR (Augmented Reality) technology has been studied actively. The AR technology is characterized by presenting a synthesized virtual object as additional information (electronic information) for (a part of) a real environment. The AR technology is a contrast to virtual reality. In the AR technology, explanation or related information about a specific object in a real environment is included and presented in proximity to the actual object targeted for the explanation or related information. Therefore, a technique of acquiring information on a real environment such as a position where a user observes an object, which is a technique used to realize AR, is considered to be important as a basic technique.
Meanwhile, in recent years, electronic units with relatively large displays, which are called a smartphone or a tablet, have been commercialized. After being taken by an image pickup device (a camera) mounted on such an electronic unit, an image of a real environment is displayed on the display, and a virtual object is superimposed and displayed on a screen of the display. AR is thus readily realized with these electronic units.
One of examples of a technique that enhances reality (presence) in AR is a display (with pixels each having a light-transmission region) whose back-surface side is visually recognizable (a so-called transparent display). In this transparent display, it is possible to recognize an actual real environment visually through the display, instead of an image taken by an image pickup device like the one described above. For this reason, it is possible to realize AR with higher presence, by displaying electronic information about the real environment on the display.
One of examples of such a transparent display is an organic electroluminescence (EL) display using the following transparent materials (light transmissive materials) as a semiconductor material and a wiring material (see, for example, “Al and Sn-doped Zinc Indium Oxide Thin film Transistors for AMOLED Back-Plane”, SID2009 proceedings, p. 280-283, by Doo-Hee Cho et al.). In this organic EL display, for instance, an oxide semiconductor (for example, Zn (zinc)-In (indium)-O (oxygen) to which aluminum (Al) and tin (Sn)) are added) is used as the semiconductor material, in a thin-film transistor (TFT). As the wiring material, ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) is used.